


Debauched

by HappyGetLucky



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGetLucky/pseuds/HappyGetLucky
Summary: Tyler uses Blurryface to get the guts to do dirty things to Josh. One shot for now, might add more because I fucking love this pairing.





	

Josh isn’t just dating Tyler, he’s dating Blurryface too. It’s something that he has to remind himself every once in awhile. The two are not interchangeable. Where Tyler, in private, is prone to giggling and thoughtfulness punctuated by wisecracks that Josh is never quick enough to think of, Blurry could not be more different. Blurry is prone to selfishness and sardonicism. 

Blurryface is the scapegoat for all of the things that Tyler dislikes about himself: his worries, his fears, his doubts, his selfishness. It hurts Josh to know that when Tyler is, well, Tyler, he feels guilty for thinking of himself first. Blurry (as irritating or as frightening or as hurtful as he can sometimes be) is a defense mechanism. He comes around when Tyler can’t handle things, or when Tyler needs something that he doesn’t feel he deserves, or when Tyler wants something that he feels is wrong.

That’s why, when Josh wakes up to a wet heat surrounding his cock, he almost instantly knows which personality is responsible. Tyler gives blowjobs the way he does anything—passionately, but with perfection in mind. 

But this? This is lewd. And sloppy. Josh’s fingers tangle in the hair of the head below his waist because fuck that feels good. His eyes aren’t even open yet, but he’s hard and getting harder. There’s a hand at the base of his cock, but the other hand is cradling his balls, one thumb gentling edging back to rub at that spot behind them. 

Josh groans, nudging his hips upward into the wet heat surrounding his cock. If this isn’t the best fucking way to be woken up, then may he be struck dead right there in the hotel bed. He keeps his eyes closed for a while longer, enjoying the last remnants of sleep mixing with the high of his arousal, listening to the wet sounds the mouth is making around him.

The heat disappears. “Look at me.” 

Josh obeys, slitting open his eyes. The drapes in the hotel room are still drawn, but he can see Blurry, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, straddling Josh’s shins. There’s an expression on Blurry’s face: vacant, amused, and filled with heat. Josh’s cock rests inches below his mouth, still wet with his saliva. When he sees that Josh is watching, he drags a loose fist up and down the hard cock causing Josh to groan. 

Blurry smiles in that way that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

And it’s not like Josh is gonna say no. Blurry rests his hands on each side of Josh’s hips and lets his jaw go slack. Josh twines his fingers through short, dark hair and thrusts his hips up into the wet, hot heat of his lover’s mouth. Blurry gags and groans, causing Josh’s hips to stutter. The back of his throat is like a hot vice grip around the head of Josh’s cock and _fuck_ this might not last long at all. 

“Close,” he mutters, because that’s the courteous thing to do. Blurry groans again, eyes flashing up to catch on Josh’s. It might be Blurry calling the shots, but it’s Tyler’s body, and goddamn he didn’t think there could be any sight in the world that made him feel hotter than this one. Tyler’s well-shaped lips spread wide and being pierced by Josh’s member, cock slick with his saliva, younger man’s cheeks flushed and—is Blurry _masturbating_?

Yes, he definitely has a hand down his sweatpants, and judging by the lackadaisical arm movement, there was only one thing he _could_ be doing. The sight is enough to push Josh over the edge. His muscles contract, eyes rolling back, hips thrusting deeper. Blurry is making hot, needy sounds, swallowing what he can and letting the rest trickle down around Josh’s still-hard cock. Blurry licks the member clean lewdly, still thrusting into his own hand, and the sight of it makes Josh twitch. 

“God,” Josh breathes. “That was fantastic.” 

Blurry pushes up off of his palms but stays kneeling over Josh’s shins. He shoves his sweats and boxers to his knees revealing his arousal, flushed red and aching. He fists himself lazily, and Josh can do nothing but gape. Tyler had never been so open about his sex. 

“It wasn’t free. Time to repay me. I’m going to fuck you now.” 

Josh cocks his head the same way a pilot might if a flight attendant asked to fly the plane. Josh has never bottomed in their relationship—never—and the idea of Tyler topping is nearly laughable. But when his lover reaches out and _slaps_ him across the face, he’s reminded that this isn’t Tyler. 

“Don’t get shy now on me, slut,” Blurry says, and Josh shivers. “Roll over.” 

Josh feels the beginning of his renewed arousal. Mouth slack, his body is obeying Blurry before his mind can wrap itself around the idea. He rests on his knees and elbows and submits to Blurry because he knows that this is what Tyler must need. 

Not to mention, dirty talk coming from Tyler’s mouth and in Tyler’s voice is pretty fucking hot. Josh can feel Blurry scoot closer, long legs putting him at the perfect angle to kneel behind Josh and rut against his ass. His hands feel hot, nearly feverish, when he runs them over Josh’s hips and up over his toned back. The drummer fisted the sheets underneath his hands, shivering with anticipation. 

“I hope that coming once was good enough for you,” Blurry murmurs, leaning forward to press his naked body against Josh’s back and kiss and suck at one shoulder blade. “Because this is going to be about me. I’m the priority. I’m in charge. Understand?”

Josh groans. Blurry’s kiss turns into a bite that makes Josh hiss and yes he’s definitely getting hard again. “ _Yes_.” 

“Good.” There’s no preamble. He’s spreading Josh’s ass and pressing a slick finger against his tight entrance, rubbing gingerly to encourage Josh to relax. He presses through the muscle and Josh groans. He’s fingered himself before, but it’s been awhile. Usually, he’s too busy fingering Tyler—then fucking him. 

He hears Blurry spit, and the finger gently stroking in and out of him moves easier. “What a waste,” Blurry sighs. “I can still taste you in my mouth.” 

_God_. Who _says_ that?

“I’ve never topped before,” Blurry says. “But Tyler touches himself all the time and wonders what your ass would feel like—whether it’s like getting sucked off or nothing like it at all. He feels so guilty, coming in his fist after you’ve fallen asleep _right next to him_.” 

Another finger enters him, and it’s the fullest Josh has felt in a long time. Combined with Blurry’s words (the thought of Tyler guiltily masturbating in bed with Josh _right there_ ) has him hard and throbbing between his legs. He hopes that Blurry didn’t mean the whole ‘once was good enough for you’ bit, because _fuck_ Josh could go again. 

“Tyler goes too easy on you,” Blurry says, scissoring his fingers. “If I were in control all the time? _God_ the things I’d make you do.” 

“Like what?” Josh asks, voice gravely. He can’t help but press his luck. 

Blurry reaches his free hand forward to grab Josh’s hair hard and pulls his head back until it cricks painfully. The movement jars his fingers and Josh would keen if it wasn’t for the awkward angle of his neck and his lack of breath. “Don’t speak.

“You have no discipline. You’re just a little slut. Tyler should hit you more often when you’re like this. He watches you when you’re sleeping sometimes, looks at your pretty mouth and wishes he could fuck it, wants to bring you to the edge and keep you there until you go mad with it. Wants to _fuck with you during shows._ ”

Josh can’t make a sound even if he _tries_. He tries to think of there was ever any indication that Tyler always felt this way but comes away blank. 

“I think you’re ready.” The fingers withdraw and Josh feels an aching emptiness without them. He glances over his shoulder. Blurry has shed his shirt and stepped out of his sweats and is lounging across the room to the nightstand where they keep the lube. _Naked_. He shivers and turns to look back at the bedspread, unsure if Blurry would get angry at being watched. 

The bed moves as Blurry crawled back. There comes the wet, slick sounds of masturbation with lube, and Josh closes his eyes like that might block out the stimulus and keep him quiet the way Blurry demanded. 

At last, there is a wet pressure at his entrance, and for the first time Josh is _nervous_. He’s never bottomed before. He’s never had anything larger inside himself than a few fingers. Before he can feel anxious for another moment, Blurry is pressing forward. Josh relaxes as much as he can, opening himself up to the idea of bottoming, of bottoming for Blurry, for _Tyler_. 

He hisses through his teeth during the worst of it, but it’s mainly the sensation of being so full. It’s a little more uncomfortable than pleasurable at first, but Blurry is making noises like he’s about to come any moment, and Josh lets himself focus on that more than the sharp pain in his ass. 

“Fuck,” Blurry says sounding more and more like Tyler with how high-pitch he’s becoming. “You’re tight. _God_. You feel so good around my cock. Be good for me. Relax a little more. Take it. _Take it_.” 

Josh takes it. At last Blurry bottoms out, hips resting flush against the curve of Josh’s ass. He stays still for a moment, the only sound in the room being both of their panting breaths and gently muttered curses from the man above. When he starts to move, the ache inside Josh intensifies for a moment and then softens into the background. Josh shifts his hips, knowing if he can find the right angle then the ache will disappear for a _different_ kind of ache. 

“Stop,” Blurry says, slapping a hand against the curve of Josh’s hip. “What did I say? Not about you.”

Josh whines against his will. Blurry ignores the sound and begins to rut against him, groaning lewdly. He gives long, slow strokes that linger in the middle. He’s making noises that are going straight to Josh’s cock, and if he had permission to reach down and touch himself, he’s pretty sure he’d come instantly. 

Blurry inadvertently nudges against Josh’s prostate, and the drummer’s throat convulses until all he can make is a weak gasp. He tightens around the cock inside him, and above him, Blurry hisses with pleasure. The thrusts pick up pace, steadily touching that spot that makes his cock jerk between his legs. Josh struggles to keep silent and still, clinging to a façade of indifference even when his muscles clench and it feels like there’s a chord wound so tight in his balls that he might explode.

The other man arrives there first. The steady obscenities that Blurry has been muttering freezes in his throat and his hips snap violently against Josh’s ass. Hands tighten, nails digging into his hipbones, the pain lost among the pleasure. Blurry gives a gasping breath, somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and Josh can _feel_ him twitch. 

All of that is background because Josh is close. Jerking off, getting sucked off, fucking Tyler—all of these are sensations he’s felt before, and recently; but the prodding of Blurry’s cock against his prostrate is pushing Josh to the edge without his consent, the pleasure so keen that it’s almost painful, centering on that spot inside of him, centering low in his pelvis and deep in his balls and as long as the other man rides out his orgasm just a moment longer, Josh won’t be able to help falling over the edge and into bliss, just another two thrusts and—

Blurry pulls out. Josh nearly collapses as his hips strain backwards looking for the cock that’s no longer there. The sounds coming from his mouth are nearly pitiful, the sort of sounds that Tyler makes when Josh is wrecking him. The need to come is nearly painful, balls drawn tight and desperate for relief. A hand presses against his side gently and he immediately follows the command, mindless as long as Blurry will touch his cock. 

Blurryface takes one look at Josh spread out on the bed, cock red and twitching, oozing precum. He laughs. “What did I say? This was about me.”

“Please,” Josh gasps. “Please touch me, suck me, please.” 

“No.” 

Josh reaches for himself—it’s not ideal, but his own hand will get the job done. In a flurry of limbs and stronger than Josh would have given him credit for, Blurry wrestles both of Josh’s wrists and holds them hostage in his hands. His hips thrust up against his will, desperate for friction and relief. 

“Very bad, Joshua. Very naughty. But I’m forgiving. I’m merciful.” 

Blurry leans down, hands holding Josh’s wrists so tightly that the bones grind together and he clenches his teeth with the pain, but seeing the other man’s mouth coming closer is all it takes for him to be back on the edge of orgasm. God, it won’t take him much to get there, but the warmth of his lover’s mouth will be incomparable. 

Instead, Blurry puckers his lips and _blows_. The rush of hot air over his cock coupled with the shape of his torturers mouth is too much and the cord inside him snaps. He’s coming, fighting to get a hand around his cock so that he can ride the sensation, but Blurry’s grip is unbreakable. Josh’s cock jerks with his weak, ruined orgasm that does nothing to satisfy him. 

“Don’t say that I never did anything for you,” Blurry whispers, licking his lips at the sight of Josh debauched and covered in his own come, cock twitching weakly. “Where’s my thank you?”

“Thank—you.” 

“Good boy. I’m going to grab a shower. Tyler will be back shortly.” Blurry crosses the room naked. With his wrists released, Josh reaches for his softened cock, but it’s too late. He huffs. And he _thanked_ Blurryface? Fucking hell. 

“Josh.” He looks up. The other man is lounging in the doorway of the bathroom. Blurry smiles and winks. “See you again, real soon.”


End file.
